Date Night
by AuntJackie
Summary: Randy blows off John and his planned date night and has no choice but to make it up to him later on...SLASH, CENTON, Dedicated to BingoBaby!


**A/N: Promised one-shot to one of my most loyal and wonderful reviewers, Bingobaby! Thanks for the support!**

John smiled as he surveyed the table he had so meticulously set. All of his and Randy's favorite dishes were set out and awaited the younger man's arrival. It seemed like they had been planning this date night for the past month and had still not made it happen. Between their busy schedules and spending quality time with their daughter and families when home in St. Louis, they had put their own private lives on hold. It had been the night before when John had exploded from frustration and insisted on cutting back on his and Randy's schedule. He had demanded the some extra time off and had been thrilled when Randy agreed. It seemed even he had noticed their lack of private time together in the past few weeks.

John took a step back from the table and glanced at the large clock on the kitchen wall. Randy was late but it didn't surprise him. His husband would be late for his own funeral most likely. He had prepared for it and was keeping the dinner warm. Turning to check on the food in it's containers, John's attention was distracted by his cell phone coming to life on the counter. He turned to it and saw Randy's smiling face on the screen, his ID for the younger man.

"Hey, baby. Almost home? Dinner's been delivered and candles are lit...wine is cold and I'm hot..." John laughed softly but his joy was short-lived. Randy remained silent on his end, not teasing him for his comment like expected. "Ran, you OK?"

"No. I'm so sorry, Johnny. I can't make it for dinner. I'm still in this meeting and it looks like I'm gonna be here for a couple more hours. We're getting some good ideas and were in a nice flow...I don't think we should stop right now."

John sighed and sank into a chair. "Randy, we promised to do this tonight. How long has it been since we spend a day and a night together; just the two of us? We're drifting apart, baby. Don't you care?"

"Johnny, we're not drifting apart! Don't say that! We're just so busy...we are still the most important things in each others lives." Randy lowered his voice, his tone sad. "I would give anything to be there with you tonight. I just can't, though. I have to be in this meeting, John. Things have been so weird for me lately. No one knows what to do with me anymore and its like I'm floating in the mid-card. This isn't me, John. I have to fix it and get back to me!"

"I know how hard the past year was on you, Ran. I want nothing more than for you to fix it, too. This isn't you, I agree. I want to see you become the Randy who rules that ring. I just..." John sighed once more. "I just miss you is all. I miss us spending time together and just being with one another. I don't want this relationship and this marriage to go the same route our last ones did, baby."

"They won't, John," replied Randy quickly. "This is completely different, baby. We love each other like no one else and we're each others futures and lives, understood. Don't ever compare our past lives with our life together now. I love you so much, Johnny and nothing will ever change that."

John smiled, albeit sadly. "I love you so much, too, Ran. Let's just promise to really make some more time for each other after today, OK."

"You got it, baby. I promise things will calm down soon. They can't get any crazier," Randy laughed softly in his ear. "I'll try to get out of here as soon as I can but don't wait for me to eat dinner, OK."

"OK, love. I'll see you soon hopefully." John ended the call and placed the phone down on the counter. His eyes scanned the set table and the cartons of food but his appetite had suddenly disappeared. With another loud sigh, he stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, aiming to lose himself in television.

* * *

It was a week later when John walked into his and Randy's Tampa home that he got the shock of his life; Randy in a kitchen.

"Randy, what are you doing?" John asked, looking at Randy in surprise as he let his backpack slide off his shoulder and down onto the counter.

"Don't look at the mess," Randy said, stepping forward to kiss John briefly. The kiss deepened and it wasn't until Randy went to pull John closer to him and realized he still had a spatula in his hand that he pulled quickly away. "Shit! I'm going to burn it."

He hurried back to the stove and began quickly pulling the chicken out of the frying pan. The last piece out was definitely darker than it should have been but not really burned.

"You're making dinner?" John asked, although clearly that's exactly what Randy was doing. He had never seen Randy cook anything other than bacon and eggs...barely. John turned and raised an eyebrow as he spotted their dining room table fully set complete with tablecloth and candles.

"Wow! What's this?" John's grin could not have been wider. "You made a romantic dinner for me?"

"Well, I'm trying," Randy said with a sheepish smile.

"Do you want some help?" John asked.

"No," Randy replied. "I think I got it. It's my way of making up for last week and I can't make up for anything if I make you help."

John quickly shook his head. "Baby, you don't have to make up for anything. I told you I understood."

"But I want to make it up to you. Just let me," responded Randy with a smile. "Why don't you go light the candles and have a seat? I'll be right out."

"OK," John agreed, smiling with love at Randy. He kissed him quickly one more time and exited the kitchen.

Randy walked into the dining room to find John just lighting the candles. He set his dinner of chicken Parmesan and a green salad on the large table beside some fresh bread and butter. The pasta and chicken were a bit overcooked, but the sauce was tasty. Overall John thought the meal was much more amazing than Randy did but it was mainly because the younger man had made it just for him.

John had turned out the lights and lit candles around the room in addition to the tapers on the table. All during dinner Randy could not keep his eyes off his handsome husband and John seemed just as enthralled.

"Ran, that was wonderful," John said as he was eating his last bite. "It's really nice to come home after a long day and not have to cook or order in. I could get used to this."

"Don't get too used to it, Cena. You have no idea how horrible making all of this was. A great chef I am not," Randy leaned back in his seat, a small grimace on his face.

"Maybe you just need more practice," John teased, but followed up with, "Trust me, baby. It was as delicious as you are."

"Is that so?" Randy asked with a wink. His eyes traveled suggestively down John's body as he stood and walked over to him and took his plate. "I got dessert for you, too,"

"Do you?" John stood and took Randy's mouth in a hungry kiss. Their tongues battled briefly before Randy pulled away. "I bought a mini cheesecake at the bakery. Maybe we can start with that."

John groaned softly. "That's my favorite but not really what I'm in the mood for now, Ran..."

Randy set the plate back down on the table, not in the mood to tease the older man. He wrapped his hand around John's neck as their lips met with crushing passion. His mouth opened slightly and John immediately invaded. The outside world faded as they lose themselves in the kiss; tongues and lips and moans.

John pulled back and stared at him, lust in his eyes. "Get on the table," he commanded in a low tone.

Randy's eyes widened slightly. When John used that tone, he obeyed and quickly.

John's hands quickly moved to Randy's jeans and unzipped them. He reached for the younger man's cock and rubbed his erection through his boxer briefs.

Randy moaned through parted lips. His eyelids drooped with lust. Feeling John's long fingers on his cock, even through his underwear, made his head spin. He thrust his hips forward into the friction of his lover's hand. Small cries flew out of his mouth and his hands fluttered, not knowing where to land.

"Hands back! Lean back," John said in his commanding voice.

Randy obeyed instantly, his teeth biting his lower lip anxiously. John pulled his hand away from Randy's cock, but kept their eyes locked. Randy moaned in frustration. His cock was weeping. He felt close to orgasm just from the smoldering glances he was getting from John. A large dark stain grew on Randy's briefs right where the head of his cock was clearly visible against the fabric. John's own cock was rock hard and starting to drip too.

"Pull your jeans and underwear down and stroke yourself with just one hand. Leave your other hand behind your back. Stroke slowly. I don't want you to cum yet, I just want to see you touching yourself."

"John," Randy groaned as he yanked his jeans and briefs down to his knees. He dutifully put the arm closest to John up behind his back again, knowing that John liked the view. He gathered a bit of precum in his other hand and lubricated his shaft, moving excruciatingly slowly. A whimper of need erupted from his throat and his breath came in short, quick pants.

"John," he gasped. "I'm close, baby..."

"Not yet, baby," John whispered.

Randy's lips parted slightly and John could hear his breath stuttering in and out unevenly. He had started jacking faster and as John watched he saw his balls start to draw up.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Both hands behind your back again."

Randy whimpered, but complied as he continued to pant and moan. His hips thrust upwards as his cock quested for friction, needing release.

"You are so fucking beautiful," John rumbled. Pushing off his seat, in a flash he was standing in front of Randy. He pulled his briefs all the way off and dove onto Randy's cock, swallowing it to the hilt.

The sound that came out of Randy was one of complete desperation mingled with joy. He thrust his hips frantically into John's warmth. John sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks as he pulled his mouth slowly off of Randy's cock. He swept his tongue around the head once before he pushed back down, the younger man's cock sliding down his throat.

"John, I'm..." Randy's cry turned into a moan as his hips bucked convulsively, spraying the back of John's throat with cum.

John pulled off slightly so he could taste his boy's salty-sweet offering. Randy continued to spasm as his cock finished spurting. John cleaned him gently with his tongue and when the last of his seed had been swept away, he kissed and sucked his way slowly upward, pushing past Randy's t-shirt. He dipped his tongue in Randy's belly button then moved up to tease his nipples. John kissed along his collarbone and nipped his shoulder gently. Finally, he dropped a kiss on Randy's lips before pulling back to look him in the eye.

Randy's hands found their way to John's shoulders, caressing softly. His head lolled back, his eyes were slits, and his breathing was rapid. Realizing that John was looking at him, he roused himself from his post-orgasmic stupor.

"God, Johnny! I keep thinking it can't possibly get any better and then it does."

John smiled and could not resist kissing those lips once more. Randy kissed slowly, languidly, but John's kiss was still urgent. Realizing that his lover had not yet been satisfied, Randy reached down and started rubbing John's erection through his jeans. He was rewarded with a hiss into his mouth.

Using both hands, he sat up and quickly unfastened John's fly, eagerly stroking the hardness that sprang out and caressing it through John's briefs. He pulled out of the kiss so he could see John's cock. As he yanked John's pants and briefs down, he heard John's sharp intake of breath.

Randy's eyes feasted on his lover's cock and on the drop of precum that already glistened at the slit. "I want to taste you,"

John's response was an appreciative moan. He pulled himself up so that he hovered over his young lover, resting his forearms on the table Randy sat on. Randy quickly moved aside so John could take his spot. He peeled his shirt off and let his jeans sink to the ground before bending slightly to take John's erection into his mouth. Randy hummed with pleasure as he slid John's cock as far back into his throat as he could. He started a rhythm, using one of his hands to stroke the base of John's shaft below his mouth. His other hand began a thorough massage of his heavy balls.

"Oh God, Randy," John panted. "Fuck!"

John quickly succumbed to bliss. He began to thrust, barely controlling himself from ramming his cock all the way down Randy's tight throat. Wave after wave of pleasure washed through him, tingling down his limbs. Randy was using his tongue and each time he went down he seemed to go further than the time before. John longed to control himself from thrusting too hard, but Randy was still humming happily so he gave himself over to the overwhelming sensation of his wet, sucking mouth.

Randy's hand on his balls squeezed more firmly. John's legs began to shake as a tremendous orgasm ripped through him. With a roar he convulsed, shooting his hot seed down Randy's throat. His orgasm seemed to go on and on as he struggled to maintain a thread of consciousness.

Slowly, his senses returned to him. He became aware that he was gasping and moaning softly. Small shudders still vibrated through his body. He had collapsed back on the table and Randy was still between his thighs gently lapping up the last few drops of cum that dribbled out of his slit.

Randy finally looked up at him. "Feel good?" he asked.

"Good?" John asked incredulously. "If I felt any better, I'm not sure I'll survive. " He sat up, nuzzling Randy's neck and kissing it gently. "You're amazing, baby."

Randy smiled. "So are you,"

"Can we forget about the mess and just go up to our room? I'm not really done with you yet..." John tugged Randy forward with a wink. The younger man laughed and nodded, happily following John up to their bedroom. John scooped him into his arms when they were settled in their bed and arranged Randy on his lap. His hard dick slipped between Randy's legs.

Randy gasped and pressed himself against John. Their lips mashed together in a storm of passion as their hands roamed each other's firm bodies. Randy began to whimper softly as he sucked on John's tongue. He pulled away gasping. "I want you inside me, Johnny."

"Are you ready?"

"God, yes! I am so ready!" Randy jumped off John's lap and pulled him on top of him.

John laughed. "Slow down, gorgeous. We've got all night."

"If I don't have you in me soon, I'm going to explode!" Randy cried, grasping John's back.

John looked down at him, taking in the sight of his naked husband. "Fuck, you are gorgeous. I could stand here just looking at you forever."

Randy whined softly and thrust his hips forward a few times, causing his once again hard cock to bounce enticingly. "Please, John," he begged. "Don't tease me."

"Oh, I'm going to tease you," John teased. He knelt between Randy's legs and suddenly pulled one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking hard.

Randy let out a low groan and arched his back up off the bed. His head was swirling with sensation. The suction on his nipple sent jolts of electricity straight to his painfully swollen cock. John's fingers found his other nipple, twisting and pulling as he nipped gently on the first. The noise that came out of Randy's mouth was frantic with need. He thrust his hips uncontrollably toward John, rubbing his cock against his chest.

John pulled his mouth away from Randy's nipple. "Slow down, love. Take a deep breath," he instructed.

Randy did as he was told, but his desperation didn't wane. John took a nipple in each hand, gently rolling them between his fingers as his mouth trailed hot kisses down Randy's sculpted stomach. Randy moaned and writhed, wanting friction for his cock. John avoided Randy's cock, kissing around it, as he moved lower. He could hear Randy's breath coming in short, sharp pants. He spent some time being slow and gentle, kissing and sucking the tender skin on the inside of Randy's thighs, letting Randy come down a notch. He longed to lap up all the precum Randy was leaking but he didn't want him to come yet.

"Fuck! John!" Randy cried, squirming under his husband's ministrations. He was close to orgasm, on the edge, but John managed to keep him from tipping over. He needed release so badly he was almost crying with frustration. He wanted to tell John what he needed, but he was so far gone his mouth refused to form words, only small wails and moans.

John backed away and sat on his heels, watching Randy. It took Randy several moments to realize John wasn't touching him anymore—the sensations had continued to wrack his body. He finally came down enough to open his eyes and look at his gorgeous lover who was driving him to the brink of insanity. He took a deep breath and found his voice.

"Please, Johnny,"

John smiled. "Turn over." His voice was low and commanding.

A shudder went through Randy. As he complied he drew in a shuddering breath. John pulled Randy's cheeks apart and dove in to lavish his tight entrance with licks and sucks. Randy moaned and opened his legs wider, giving John full access to his most private area. John licked hungrily all around Randy's entrance. The moans pouring out of his Randy's mouth fueled his passion. He forced his tongue into the tiny opening, working it further in. The tight little hole spasmed around his tongue and he moaned. His own cock was dripping furiously, also needing urgent release. He tried to slow down, to take his time, to make sure Randy was completely ready for him but Randy had other plans.

"John! Now, please," he managed to gasp out.

John couldn't resist any longer. He reached for some lube and doused himself well, rubbing some around Randy's tight hole. Randy was breathing hard, his hands clenching the sheets. He moved up and kissed Randy on the back of his neck.

"You have no idea how sexy you are, love," he whispered. "Fuck, I want you so bad!"

"Yes," Randy moaned.

John began to suck a dark bruise into the skin where Randy's collarbone met his neck. At the same time he pushed his well-lubed finger into Randy's tight channel, slowly and gently. Randy moaned, knowing that John was capable of driving him to a quick orgasm with just that finger in his ass. He tried to relax his sphincter to let the digit in so it could work its magic.

Sure enough, John curled his finger and rubbed against Randy's bundle of nerves. Randy bucked back into him as intense pleasure shot through him. John did it again and again and Randy was reduced to a wailing, writhing mess. At some point he realized that John had several fingers inside him; he wasn't sure how many nor had he noticed when they'd breached him. He was humping back into John's hand and knew he was close to orgasm and he wanted John in him.

"John!" It was difficult to form thoughts, let alone words, but he managed to gasp out, "Fuck me! Please, I'm ready!"

A low growl came out of John's mouth. The fingers slid out of his channel and Randy immediately felt the head of John's cock popped past his tight ring. John held perfectly still, whispering in his ear, telling him how beautiful and sexy he was, how good he felt. He was sucking on Randy's ear and moaning softly. "Ready, baby?" he gasped.

Randy nodded and moaned in pleasure. "Yes,"

John inched in slowly then pulled out again, equally slowly. The next time on the way in, John shifted his angle. Suddenly pleasure ripped through Randy. Randy spasmed involuntarily. "Fuck!" he cried out.

John's laugh was low and throaty. "Let's see if I can do that again, love." Keeping the angle, he pulled out and thrust back in. On the out stroke was another small jangle of sensation, but when he pushed in, pleasure crashed through Randy's body. His cock swelled rapidly. His ass burned some, but the pleasure that accompanied John's thrusting far surpassed any lingering pain. His body felt like it was on fire, consumed by the pleasurable sensation of John's cock sliding in and out of his channel. Randy began to buck up into him, shifting slightly as his his eyes squeezed shut with ecstasy. John gasped and moaned and as Randy thrust back into him and began to pound harder and faster, letting out small cries of pleasure. Randy's head swirled as his body succumbed to intense pleasure. He became oblivious to everything except bliss. As John plunged in and out of his tight hole, his own harsh cries mingled with those of his lover.

Suddenly, Randy's nuts tightened and drew up. He felt a huge load of sperm surge up his cock. He could not have stopped if the bed were on fire. His rhythm broke as he thrust back wildly a few more times, screaming out his joy as his cock spilled his seed onto the bed beneath him.

Only seconds later, John yelled. "Oh fuck!" His steady thrusting faltered, his rhythm broke, and he thrust a few more times hard into Randy's ass and then collapsed on top of him.

John was stroking his back and making a satisfied rumble that sounded almost like a purr. Randy lay completely boneless under John. He smiled, feeling John's warm body on his. John's breathing was rapid and he was moaning softly.

"Are you okay, love?" John asked, kissing him on the top of his head.

Randy couldn't answer right away. He was incapable of thought but slowly turned over in the bed, meeting John's smiling face. "I'm perfect but I'm exhausted."

John chuckled. "Isn't it worth it, though?"

"Definitely!" Randy agreed softly, his eyes drifting shut.

John's climbed out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back with a warm washcloth. He tenderly washed off Randy's stomach and cock. Randy still didn't move, but his eyes followed John with an expression of happiness. "So, I guess I've officially made up for not being here for date night last week?"

"Absolutely," John smiled down at his husband as he wrapped him in his arms. "There was never anything to forgive, though."

"I love you, Johnny. I just don't want you to ever forget that." Randy replied. He felt his eyelids drooping and fought to keep them open. He didn't want this moment ever to end. He was fighting a losing battle. The world faded out around him and he sank into a deep, peaceful sleep with his love by his side.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
